The Fastest Girl Alive
by Lunalover2003
Summary: May had everything, until somebody took it all away. To find this person she travels back in time, only to find team flash. Will May find the person that ruined her life or will she be to busy helping the flash? Rated T for violence
1. May

This is my first attempt at something like this so please bare with me. Even if it is not the best I hope you guys still enjoy it.

3rd person

May was walking into her house, which she shared with her brother and sister. The wooden door's creaking was the only sound through out the house, as May opened the door. She was cautious as she stepped into the smaller sized house. It was never this quiet.

She looked to her right to see the movie on the tv was paused and to the left, in the kitchen, the fridge was open a crack. She knew something wasn't right, so she called "Hello! Are you guys trying to play a prank on me?"out through the house. Sadly no response, except a slight echo.

All she could think of doing was checking all through out the house. She walked through the halls covered with newspapers, dating all the way back to 2014, and the most recent one was last year, 2024. Finally she had gotten down to the only room left in the house, the basement.

She slowly walked down the steps scared of what she might find. She found the light switch and turned it on as she closed her eyes. She warily opened her eyes, and what she saw was beyond words. Lying on the floor were two corpses, dead. Their blood stained the walls. May let her vision clear, only to be blurred again by tears, because there lie her brother and sister.

May started to scream, but what she heard in return was a car horn. Her eyes flashed open, only to realize it was another one of her reoccurring nightmares. In reality she was laying on some news papers, in an alley, in Central City.

She walked down the alley to look at the chalkboard sign in front of a coffee shop, which the date, reassured her it was 2014.

"Hey! That was some scream you let out down there." May whipped around to see a short brown hair, hazel eyed man talking at her, smiling weakly with a little curiosity showing as he said every word, and still did, as May just stood there starring at him trying to comprehend, why this cute boy was talking to her.

I really hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading!


	2. 2 Journalist and forensic assistant?

**I am going to try and make my chapters longer so here's starting it. Sorry if that sounded bad, just didn't know how to exactly word that. This chapter is a little bit of a filler but as a not completely there are some important moments in there.**

 **3rd person**

It took May another car horn to realize that she was starring. She noticed the man was smiling, so she smiled back. "Yeah, everything alright?"an african-american woman said, who was also sitting at the outdoor table. May usually noticed things pretty quickly, so almost did think something was wrong with her. But she wasn't going to take charity from strangers, so she replied "I thought I saw a rat."

May was about to just leave and forget this ever happened when the man asked "What were you doing in the alley?" Well she knew she couldn't say she broke the time barrier, ended up in an alley, ran into a wall, and got knocked-out. "I was evicted a day ago" that seemed a little more realistic, but not entirely. The african-american woman studied her looking up and down while the man gave May a 'your lying' look. The woman took a sip of her coffee, out a cup that read "Jitters", before saying "But you look so young." She was right, May was only 14 yrs. old.

"Um…it's a long story." May said, she really just wanted to forget this, people who act this curios over a scream, were bound to find out more than she'd like them to know about her. " Well, I think we have some time. Right Barry?"the woman said. "Uh… Yeah, sure. You can sit here, that is if you want."the man, or Barry said as he pulled out an extra chair.

May knew if she said no they would only be more curious. Well at least, the girl would, Barry clearly wasn't as up for this as the woman. So she sat and said "Starting with the basics my name is May Park and I am 14 years old." A buzz went off, it was the woman's phone. "Sorry it's Eddie I got to go, and May you can tell Barry the story, but be here tomorrow, around this time so I can hear it too."and with that the woman was off.

"I didn't even catch her name." May said to Barry. "Oh she's Iris West and I'm Barry Allen." Barry replied.

"She's a journalist isn't she?"

"How did you know?" He seemed shocked

"It's the way she stops at nothing to get answers. It seems natural to her, like she's done it before"she replied confidently

"Wow all that from a small conversation. Can you tell where I work?" Barry challenged.

"You are a little more of a broader range of guesses. You genuinely care, but can be cautious and on guard around things that seem sketchy like a cop, but you seem really smart, and you can see the good in people. I am going to go with you work with the police, but I am going out on a limb here, you being really smart and all, you are a forensic assistant."she explained.

"Whoa…that is just...whoa" was all he could get out. Then gunshots sounded off as a gigantic truck was barreling toward them. May was just about to grab Barry's wrist to speed them out of harm's way, but right as she was, he grabbed her and did what she was about to.

As Barry was getting them out of the way, May could see lightning emanating from his feet. Her only hope was he didn't see the pink lightning come from her's, as they hit the ground with a thud.

 **Is May who she claims to be? Keep reading to find out**.


	3. That boy, That girl

**Shout out to Bon-Bon Emerson for following and reviewing. The first two chapters and this one is placed in between episodes 9 and 10. Also I mention a word, Daebok it is how you pronounce a word in Korean that does actually mean awesome or big win so I guess that is your thing that you learned for the day or night or whatever time you are reading this. Enough of me rambling on with the story.**

 **3rd person POV**

Finally May came to a realization; this was the Flash. The person there will be a museum for, her idol, and most importantly the grandfather of the love of her life, had his arms around her. The Flash had his arms around her. Barry Allen is the Flash. He is the Flash.

Those thoughts kept repeating in her head, but little did she know she had said some of it out loud. Barry's head snapped up to meet her gaze, his eyes wide.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't plan on you seeing that. Look, you can't tell anyone! Barry said, panic rushing through him.

"I won't-"

"Good" Barry cut her off.

"I wasn't finished. I will not tell your secret, under one circumstance."

"And that is?"he questioned.

"That you help me take out these guys."she said it like it was obvious, but Barry just realized that there was a stand off between some men and a SWAT team right in front of them. Barry took off and came back on his Flash suit in what seemed like ten minutes to May but in actuality was only seconds.

Barry took out all the men except one. This one thought he could escape with the Flash as his cover, but May came out of, what seemed like to the man, nowhere, and punched him in the face. This barely phased the guy as he swept his leg under her's, turned her around took her backpack, and hit her over the head with it, knocking her to the ground. After that the man threw her backpack on the ground and started running. May got up and grabbed a small dagger from her backpack and threw it at his leg. Th man winced in pain and stopped running.

By this time Barry had noticed May and the guy. May all of a sudden shouted "Daebok!" Barry sped over to the guy and put him in handcuffs and gave to the SWAT team. Then he went to check on May.

"Are you okay? Do you have a concussion?"he asked in his vibrated voice, worried.

"No" she said nonchalantly.

"Then what was that you shouted back there?"he asked.

"You mean Daebok?" He nodded. "It means awesome or big win, in Korean."she said it like it was nothing, like she didn't just get into a fight, like she wasn't talking to the Flash.

"Just try to stay out of harm's way until tomorrow, okay?" She nodded. "Later."and with that Barry was gone.

 **May's POV**

I got up from where I was sitting on the ground, as my head started to hurt a little, but fast healing should take care of that. I'm still a little shocked over how I didn't recognize Barry. I mean of course I never met him but, being how much my late boyfriend talked about boyfriend talked about him, and how cool he was as the Flash, I really am losing my touch.

I kept thinking about this as I walked around, not like I have a house to go to.

 **Barry's POV**

I was still in shock as I raced back to STAR Labs.

"She seemed like she knew me after she saw my speed, and not like she knew the Flash, as neighborhood hero, but me, Barry Allen." I was trying to explain this girl to Caitlyn and Cisco, I didn't know where Doctor Wells was, "Plus she didn't even act like she was talking to the Flash, like we were friends, good friends."

"Well maybe she's not new to the whole idea of meta-humans" Cisco said, like I was blowing this out of proportion.

"Yeah, I mean she could have had a run in with one before" Caitlyn added.

"Why won't you guys listen to me when I say something was up with up her?" I said, upset and confused.

"Well you've had a lot happen to you in the past week, with the reverse flash…it's just, you've been kinda stressed." Cisco sounded like he was patronizing me. I didn't like it. I think he figured this out, cause he started up again, but this time I think a little scared of what I'd do next, "If it makes you feel better I could look up her name? Just tell me what it is."

"It's May Park,…wait, now that I think about it, Park isn't that Linda's

Last name. Are they related?" I was really curious about her now.

"Get this, no one in the database comes up. Looks like you were right, but here is the next question, who is she really and what side on?" Cisco said.

"Isn't that two questions?"a girl's voice from from the hall and all of us turned around to see who it was; May, if that was her real name.

"Who are you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Oh, just some girl who started acted weird when she found out I am the Flash, earlier today."I said ready to start a long, extensive interrogation.

She sheepishly rubbed the back of her as she said, "Heh,…oh boy" like she knew she was in trouble.

 **Duhn, Duhn, Duhn! Finally we had our first fight seen, Yay! But there were several leads during the last part that Barry didn't track in this chapter but will later, so don't for get them. And did you notice how Dr. Wells was missing? *smirks evilly***

 **Please R &R**


	4. Time Vault

**Sorry about the mistakes in my last chapter. This chapter is going to start episode ten, revenge of the rouges,but not complete it.**

 **May's POV**

They all were starring at me, but they each seemed to have their own expressions and thoughts. Barry seemed upset, and I could tell he wanted answers now. Cisco's expression changed from when I first walked in until now, his first reaction was shock, probably didn't get the fact that I am fourteen around his head yet, his second reaction was just kind of squinting at me like, studying me, curious no doubt. Though Caitlyn's was completely different, almost like she felt sorry for me slightly, sorry for what I don't know, but with every second her expression fade into a blank one. I could tell she had suffered a loss recently.

I knew they wanted answers but how much did they already know? Did they know I was after the person that ruined my life? Did they know I am from the future? Did they even know I am related to Cisco, Linda, Hartley, and Eddie? Did they even know all these people yet?

I quickly turned around when I heard a motor running and getting closer. I figured out it was a wheelchair before it even got there. When the wheelchair finally got there, Harrison Wells was starring at me with curiosity. Great, four sets of eyes now starring at me, wanting answers.

"And who is this, is she a meta-human?" asked. This question was music to my ears cause then Barry, Cisco, and Caitlyn would have to tell him what they know then I can start making up better excuses, or I can take the easy way and just say I can't tell them, which in this case is probably the most common thing I am going to say.

"No, at least as far as we know" Barry answered, and I just hope he didn't hear me gulp. "She knows I am the Flash and starting acting extremely weird after she learned this, and the name she told me isn't coming up in the database." Barry said still holding that same expression.

Then as if they all has telepathy turned all at once towards me, standing there like a goofball, for not coming up with a backup plan sooner I mean I knew how smart they all were, how did I not see this coming? Then I realized Dr. Wells' expression, it wasn't a curiosity or give me answers now. It was really weird, it was an impressed look, but what did I do that was so impressive to him?

Now that I knew what they knew I was able to come up with some excuses. So I started with my first name. "Of course you're not going to find my name in the database, that's not my real name,-" I tried but I guess when Barry wants answers he stops at nothing to get them, and he could tell I was somewhat stalling, so he cut me off. "No, kidding now what is your real name?"venom woven into his words.

This is the time when I just say I cant tell you, and this normally would work fine, except these people didn't know that I was a speedster that could time travel. Oh well I am out of excuses anyway so, "I can't tell you, or more specifically I can't tell you, you, or you." I pointed to Caitlyn, Cisco, and Dr. Wells as I said each you.

I didn't want to say anymore and I didn't want to hear anymore questions, so I did what any smart, 'normal' person would do; run away from the Flash. As a speedster it takes more work to run like a normal person than a speedster, I needed a break. Out of all the places I decide to rest my hand on the wall then lay my back against it, it had to be this one place.

 **Barry's POV**

As soon as she started running, I figured out she wasn't that smart. Or at least I thought I did. I ran through the whole build and all around it, Cisco couldn't even find her on the cameras. It was like she disappeared, there was no trace of her after one camera in the hall, but she never appeared on the next. She wasn't staying in one spot or I would have found her. Something really was up with her, but what I have no clue what exactly it is.

*buzz,buzz* My phone went off in my pocket. I pulled it out, and it was Joe.

"Look, Joe his is not a good time right now." I said, hoping he didn't need the Flash.

"Bare, it's Snart ." Joe wasn't going to be able to take him down. Yet Caitlyn, Cisco, and probably couldn't take down a meta-human either. I raced to the cortex and told them about Snart.

"I think Snart is a bigger deal, if this girl wanted to hurt us, considering how smart of an opponent she is proving to be, she would have done it by now"Dr. Wells stated. He was right, I guess, but I still was a little wary about leaving to go after Snart.

 **Cisco's POV**

To Barry this girl posses a threat, To Caitlyn who knows, to Dr. Wells I think he was slightly impressed,but about what I have no clue, but to me she seemed so familiar, also there was like this connection between us. I don't know what exactly the connection was but the familiar part, I think it was her and Dr. Wells they seemed so similar, smart but, secretive.

Dr. Wells said he was going just going to take a little roll around. Caitlyn offered to come with incase the girl pops up but he reassured Caitlyn that he wasn't going after the girl, so there was no need for her to come. Now days Caitlyn didn't argue too much, after Ronnie died.

A few minutes later Caitlyn said she was going to Jitters to meet someone and was off.

 **' POV**

I knew exactly where she was, in the time vault. How she got in there though is a mystery, only Barry and I's hand can open it. Unless she had our DNA on her hand. I think it would be best if I waited a little longer before revealing who am to her.

 **May's POV**

I fell backwards into a dark room. I got up and I couldn't find a light switch near where I thought I came in, not a door, cause I didn't think there was one. Once the lights finally came on, I saw a yellow suit, and a virtual newspaper. As soon as I saw the date on the news paper I knew it was _his_ , room the man who ruined my life's room.

Suddenly a streak of red lightning flashed in front of me and the lights went off. The lightning stopped and red eyes were starring at me, I gulped. "We will meet again, this isn't over."the figure said. He vibrated his hand to where it lit up enough for me to see he was pointing at the wall, that a few seconds later, opened, and without a second thought sped out of the room and into the city, blue lightning crackling in my wake.

My eyes focused on one of the big screens in the center of the city. On it was Captain Cold and Heatwave was in the back holding Caitlyn. I blew a fuse, how dare they. I was gonna kill'em. Frost was gonna fly.

 **Barry's POV**

My head was spinning as I looked at my suit, while talking to Joe on the phone. "After tonight everyone's gonna know the Flash exists. Are you ready for that?" Joe asked.

"See you then."was all I could say, cause I honestly didn't know if I was.

 **So what did you think of my bad pun 'frost was gonna fly'. Any way I tried making this a little longer, do you guys think this is a good length? Anyway I finally got "Dr. Wells" to meet May, or whatever her name is. To me this is seeming like it is taking to long to heat up with all the good ideas in my head.**

 **Please R &R.**


	5. Angelic

**So I decided for the most part to only post chapters on the weekends, but I might be able post once in a while in the week, but I am not setting an exact time.**

 **May's POV**

I all of a sudden realized that I was in broad daylight, in the middle of rush hour. At this point I should have done something to conceal my identity, but the sight of running people stopped me in my tracks. I turned back to the big screen as they said where they wanted the flash to meet them. Of course where they wanted the Flash to meet them was here, I guess that explains the running, or more accurately evacuating as the police arrived telling everyone to stay calm. I figured I would look weird if I was the only one standing their so I walked into an alley, and started to think of a plan.

I knew Barry could handle these clowns on the battlefield but as for them being on their own turf, with them being able to put a trap anywhere, I thought he could use some help that. Problem with that was I had no idea where they were hiding at, plus the maps from the future, that were supposed to be an exact match for what this place used to look like were not completely accurate. I was the one that needed help.

I knew I would need STAR Labs' help, but we weren't exactly on helping each other terms right now, but the more I thought about it the more I realized I needed their help. Then I thought about everybody's expression back in the cortex, only Barry's seemed truly upset with me. Still even if they weren't mad, they were curious, so it still was a bad idea to go and ask for help.

Then the idea came to me; follow them, duh.

 **Cisco's POV**

As me and Joe walked up to the warehouse I felt like I was being watched, but I didn't feel like I was in danger. Which is strange considering, I am entering a warehouse that two highly dangerous criminals have been staying in for a couple of days, yeah, that isn't strange, there was just something seriously wrong with me at the moment.

We entered the warehouse, as we called out "Caitlyn!" We heard a mumble and followed it to her, tied up, in a chair, with nothing around her. That last part should have clearly triggered some kind of thought, but I was in such a rush, I didn't notice anything but Caitlyn and how close I was to saving her.

Then it all caught up to me as I fell to the ground with a thud. Joe had be shouting, Caitlyn had been practically screaming, and the bomb had been ticking away. I look up and the person who had snapped me back into reality was standing right in front of me. It was not who I expected it to be, a speedster, wearing a blue suit, with a similar design to Barry's but with angel wings instead of a lightning bolt.

"Who are you?" I called out to the figure, which I figured it was girl considering there was long brown hair with blue highlights coming out pf the back of her head. I swear she seemed so familiar, and that suit, it was to similar to Barry's for comfort.

"If I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask?"she answered in a vibrated voice. The look on my face must have been almost angry, because the way she was talking immediately changed, "You can call me Angelic…. Look I would love to stay and chat, but I have business to attend to." Before I knew it she was gone, but the shocking part was she was gone faster than when Barry speed off like that.

 **May's POV**

As I raced to help Barry I kept thinking about how I shouldn't have stayed as long as I did at the warehouse, then again what if I ended up leaving right when they all got hurt.

Finally I arrived, where I found Eddie protecting Barry from Cold's gun. The shield Eddie was using couldn't last long, so I sped both Eddie and Barry out the way, and went after Cold. I got a good swing at his face, kick to his knee, and jab to his stomach. Still, he wouldn't go down, "I have to give you props,Cold, not many people can withstand my blows."

"Aw, how cute, little girl thinks she can hurt us." Just as Cold said it I remembered Heatwave was there too. Just in time too, I spun around as I ducked, and swept Heatwave off his feet, just as he was about to burn me to a crisp.

Again I turned back to Cold, to see Barry and him fighting, but then, it went black.

 **Barry's POV**

Finally I got a firm blow to Snart's face, and he fell backwards. Suddenly my attention was drawn to the figure that saved me, being drug by heatwave, unconscious. I sped her out of his arms, and about a block away. Then I went back and took them down.

I made sure the police had the duo, then went to get the meta-human and brought her back to STAR Labs.

. Finally when I arrived I laid her down on a metal examining table, contemplating wether or not to take off her mask, even though I already was forming an idea in my head, of who it could be. I decided not to, but I was still going to ask her who she was when she awoke.

Dr. Wells rolled in, "Do you know the cause of her being knocked out?"he asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"No, I was busy fighting Cold, but that uneven place on her head might be a lump. She could have been struck with his gun, right there." I said as I pointed to the lump, but as soon as my finger made any contact with her, she sprang up, just as Cisco and Joe walked in.

"Yo, what is she doing here?" Cisco asked almost alarmed, and before anyone could respond to his question, "Barry, take off her mask". Cisco was acting strange usually he is like, 'this is so dope' or 'cool', but he never was like this he was almost scared, and not because this was a meta-human, which I don't even know if he knows that, but because of who was behind the mask.

 **I know cliffhanger, how is this gonna go down? Anyway anybody know where I got the quote "If I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask."from? I just couldn't help but use it, it fit perfectly in there.**

 **R &R**


	6. Questions& place to stay

**Had a bad day, so I decided to write to try and forget about it. Thank you to all my followers.**

 **May's POV**

"Um, Barry" was all I could get out, I really wasn't sure what to do. Then again I was pretty sure the impact from the gun gave me a concussion.

"How do you know who I am?" Barry asked, taking off his mask. I knew something was seriously wrong with me then, I felt like the most stupidest person ever.

"Because she probably a spy spent to destroy us from the inside." Cisco thought aloud, then turned to me "who sent you?" I was completely astonished by his guess, then again, I somewhat remember seeing it in my dad when I was little, before he died.

"First, I am not a spy, and no one sent me. Second of I know your identity" I turned to Barry, "because" I pulled off my mask, "its me." Everyone turned wide eyed, except Dr. Wells, he had an 'it all makes sense now' look, which I just returned it with a 'what are you not telling me look'.

"Do you mind telling us your real name this time?" Barry interrupted my train of thought.

"Sort of, yes. Look Park is my real last name, but May is a nickname, and no I am not comfortable with sharing my real name, for private reasons." I thought that seemed reasonable, and they would back off, until Barry asked "why?" This question bursted my confidence of not having them find out, especially in front of Dr. Wells, who I was very suspicious of at this point. I wonder if anybody else was too.

I knew the answer I was going to say was going to sound somewhat rude, but I needed them of my back, "because, like I said, private reasons." Once again they shared the same expression, that 'I give up' expression. That was the one I wanted. Then I remembered Joe was still here, why I was confused by this was that he is usually the curious kind with lots of questions, or at least so I've heard.

"How did you know to come here, last time you came here, to find the Flash." Harrison asked. Luckily, I was blessed with a talent, I could come up with an okay lie on the spot, but this one had to be good. Any mess ups and I think these geniuses would start to realize these were all lies.

"Well, I was curious, I mean, I wondered how come nobody else figured this out sooner. I found it to be pretty obvious, just from the characteristics Barry displayed at the coffee shop. I knew you wanted to help people, too soft to be a cop though, forensic scientist was a realist choice, but I am sure if I were to know you longer I would have figured it out. As for the actual knowing to come here, I did some research, and by that I mean 75% hacking, and 25% actual, public accessible, research. I found out you were in a coma, were taken to STAR Labs, and when you came out of it the Flash appeared, then after several battles was often seen coming in this general direction. Plus I found that you knew the people here, and came here often. Put two and two together, and you get here." I explained, they all just stared, wide eyed, with their mouths open, gawking.

"And your how old again?" Cisco managed to get out. He really was quite smart, with a brain that could process all that, from a fourteen year old that fast.

"Fourteen."somewhat sheepishly realized just how much I made there brains spin, I think I even made Dr. Wells' spin too.

"Holy crap, so what, your in what 8th, 9th grade?" Joe said, still clearly in a state of shock.

"Actually college graduate, I could get a job, I have a degree in forensics, and in crime and investigation. I finished college with a 4.0 average in all my classes." I said, which this wasn't a lie in the future, I have all of this, but its even more shocking in the future, people usually are quite dumb with all the technology to do stuff for them. Though in the future I actually have one more degree in history, but the history in the future is now, and I don't want them to ask me questions about their past.

"How many grades did you have to skip?"Caitlyn asked astonished, but I mean finally she said something, I was starting to think she was sleep standing.

"I lost track."honestly I did, but the system of grades and such, are structured differently in the future so I really didn't want to give her an estimate anyway.

Barry just raised an eyebrow at that, then our whole conversation after that honestly shocked me. "So how long are you staying in Central City?" Barry asked.

"Well…" I thought about how much I could give away,"I am after someone, this person took the people I truly cared about away from me. I came here to get him, after that I probably am going to leave" I said with hesitation flowing through every word.

"Well we're going to help you catch this guy, but if you are planning on staying here, you're going to need a permeant place to stay, not an alley way. The police department can always use another forensic assistant, and you can use the money." Barry tried to say not sounding crazy.

I thought about it for a second, as Barry looked at me expecting a response,"What the heck, you only live once." I said thinking of how proud my parents, well who I considered my parents, would be if they were to know that at age fourteen I am getting a job as a forensic assistant.

"Great,…but, hey guys would it be okay if she stayed here tonight until she gets her own place?" He said mostly directed to Harrison though.

"Actually, she could stay at my house, it might be a little more cozier than the beds we have here." Caitlyn offered, almost like she took pity on me, I wasn't sure if I liked it, but if it meant I got to know her, someone would I could be working with for awhile, then, I guess I was okay with it.

"What do you think?" Barry asked as he turned his head to me, and even though he knows that I am as intelligent as everyone else in the room if not more, it still felt as though he was treating me like I was a kid. I wasn't really used to this either, most people treated me like the way the would an adult.

"Sure, I guess."I mumbled the last part, not sure what reaction would seem reasonable to them. So I played it off as someone was basically neutral.

"Then I guess I will go clean the guest room. In the meantime, Barry how about you show…"she tried to remember my name, "May around town."

"Sounds great. Around when should I come over?" I asked, I knew Barry would ask her this but, I wanted to prove I wasn't your typical 14 year old girl and I could ask her on my own.

"Let's see it's five now, so around seven." Caitlyn said, as she walked off.

 **Sorry if this wasn't exciting or long I just needed to blow off steam. If you're wondering I am on my way to making Caitlyn mother figure to May.**

 **Please R &R**


	7. Pity

**Sorry about the wait but I have had a busy weekend and I have been working on a new story. I am going to try and get that story up today too. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

 **Barry's POV**

"So what sights exactly do you want to see in Central City?" I asked May, she still seemed to be in a state of shock, but I really don't know what she was in shock about.

"May, you alright?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She said, snapped out of the other world she was on.

"Just that I asked you what sights you wanted to see and you didn't answer." I replied, as a 'oh right' look came over her face.

"Well that coffee place, you know where I first met you and…" she tried to remember Iris' name,"… Iris, looked good, I think it was Jitters. Plus I wouldn't mind I look at the precinct." She said like she had it written down.

"Sure, but Jitters first, I'm a little tired." I said, honestly who wouldn't be.

 **At Jitters**

"Jeez, I thought I ate a lot. I guess younger you are, maybe?" I said amazed, as she ate her tenth éclair, after her third bear claw, fifteenth donut hole, second hot chocolate, and fifth coffee. Man she could eat, even for a speedster.

"Maybe. Plus the fact that I haven't eaten in, lets see, about a day and a half." She said innocently. Then my phone rang, it was Caitlyn.

"Whats up,…that's great,…. I'll have her over, bye." I finished and turned to May. "That was Caitlyn, her guest room is ready. Are you ready, but if you don't mind I think it would be a good idea, if we stopped by STAR Labs and got you a couple of Cisco's energy bars, I think it will help you not destroy Caitlyn's food inventory." I said looking at her, now empty, plate.

"Well, guess I will have to wait until after my talk with Iris, to see the precinct, when I apply for forensic assistant."she said, almost disappointed like she was really looking forward to it. I was a little confused by this, was she really looking forward to looking at a normal precinct.

"Well, you coming I don't know if me Cisco can have a normal conversation, quite yet, I think I need a little help." She said ready to go, with her backpack swung over her shoulder.

 **Cisco's POV**

Just when I thought that I was getting used to the amount of papers that flew the floor every time Barry came, in his signature gust of wind, it got slightly worse. May has the same habit of coming in a gust of wind, but must of slightly held back, because that clearly wasn't her high speed, I mean she obviously wasn't going the same speed as Barry.

"Hey Cisco" Barry said sheepishly, as he realized something, I wasn't sure if it was he again blew all the papers down, or he brought May.

"Look uh, you know those energy bars, is there some way May could get some. I don't want her to raid Caitlyn's fridge." Barry continued, a little hesitantly. Though as Barry was talking I noticed May's expression, she was extremely sad, like more than words can explain sad.

"Sure, but in return" I looked at May," would you tell me what your so upset about." She looked at me shocked, probably that I even cared to look at her let alone enough to read her emotions and ask her about them.

"It's just you remind me of my past, not a good part of it either. The parts that made me run from it, and as cowardly and selfish as that sounds, I only ran to fix it." She said almost neutral, but still sad.

"I'll go find the energy bars" I said, feeling bad for asking her to recall such a bad memory. She almost made me as sad as she was with that look in her eyes, and if you still can't quite grasp how sad she looked try a kicked puppy, that was already abandoned, on sadness steroids. Yes, much worse than Caitlyn.

 **May's POV**

"Who was it?" Barry asked. I was confused, was I missing something? Did I think aloud again?

"Who? What? Am I missing something?" I stuttered with panic with each question.

"I can tell that you lost some one, some one close. Who was is it?" He said very calm, like a friend who understands you, but then again he lost his mom at eleven, two years younger than when I lost all of them.

"Five, actually. My brother, sister, and the love of my life died one night, that is the most recent. Then when I was littler my mom, a few years later my dad." I said trying to shake off the memories of those nights.

"Whoa, sorry, you had a lot to go through" he said, again with the same expression, pity, I don't like it. I am still living not in the process of dying, sure I have issues, but I don't need any help, go find some one who does, give them your pity.

"Found 'em." Cisco called out, then entered, "These should last you about a week if you eat like Barry." He handed me the bars, interrupting me and Barry. Thank god, I don't know what I would have said next.

"So about half a week." Barry said trying to pretend like that whole conversation didn't happen. Then I realized what he said, then gave him a pointed looked. He just returned it with a 'what' look, which I returned with a 'you know what' look.

"So, I think Caitlyn's waiting for us." I said, trying to get out of this whole continuous exchange of looks.

"Right" Barry said, and before I knew it we were in front of Caitlyn's door

 **Caitlyn's POV**

"Come in" I said, motioning them to do so. May looked around taking in her surroundings, while Barry just wished me good luck, and was off.

"So May, what do you like to do?" I asked, sweetly, I don't know why Barry felt like I needed luck, she seemed innocent.

 **Finally I got this up! I know little bit of a filler but I have been kinda busy and couldn't do as much as I wanted to this weekend. Thank you to my followers.**

 **Please R &R**


	8. Movies

**Hey guys. Anybody reading this that is a fan of Arrow as well, should go check out my new story, it is basically the Arrow version of this. If you have any suggestions you guys have for my story, I would love to hear them. I do not own any of the titles used.**

 **Caitlyn's POV**

"I know this going to sound kinda weird, but I love to learn, but considering you know about me graduating college early, it probably is not that surprising."May said, smiling looking directly at me.

"Well is there something you would like to learn? But keep in mind, I may be smart, but I am not a computer."I told her trying to make her feel as welcomed as possible.

"Right, uh….wait! No. Um, well. How about we just talk over some hot chocolate." She said, after probably exhausting her brain to find something I would know that she wouldn't, only to come up empty handed.

"Sounds great. The coco will be done in a few minutes…" I went into the kitchen, and started it,"so what would you like to talk about?" She looked down almost like contemplating whether to say what she was about to or not.

"Every time something shocking happens I read everyone's expressions. Everyone is pretty easy, and I can figure out why they are feeling that way. That is everyone except you…. I was that way at a point in my life, after I lost my father. What was your tragedy?" She said somberly, then I knew why she was contemplating wether to say it or not. I sighed, then responded.

"About a year ago, STAR Labs launched our particle accelerator. For awhile it worked, then it started to malfunction. My fiancé, Ronnie, being the good person that he was, went to stop it, and in the process,…."by this time tears had started to form in my eyes,"he, he died"

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I know how that feels." May came to my side and tried to comfort me. Then the microwave went off, the coco was done. She pulled a couple tissues and gave them to me, patted my back, and went to get the hot chocolate.

"It's okay, it isn't your fault. Besides everyone says talking about it helps, maybe I should try it. But for now how about a movie?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure. What do you have?" She asked. I almost laughed, didn't everyone have Netflix these days?

"Netflix."I answered. All I got in return was a 'huh' face. So maybe not everyone had Netflix. "It is a program, where you pay eight bucks a month, and you get just about every movie and tv show in existence on your device, which could be just about anything, from smartphones to TVs." I said, this time I got a 'ah, now I got it look' from her.

"So what movies do you like, genre wise? That way I can pick a movie I like from there." May responded, actually she really, and this surprised me, sounded smarter than most adults. Now I knew she was smart, but just the way she says things, and the way she handles herself. She was the most mature person I had ever seen, and she's fourteen.

"Huh. How about, ones based off books, but with a little humor, but still can be serious." I said, trying to hide the fact hat I was still in shock on how mature she was. Every time some one did something, like take pity on her, or treat her like a kid, I could see a wave of annoyance wash over, so I was going to try my best not to do that.

"Let's see, _Ella Enchanted_ or _Home_. Both can be really funny, and serious, plus they're both based off books."she said.

"Both. Wait _Home_ is based off a book?" I asked, shocked. Then again to be as smart as she was, I guess you would have to read, like a lot.

"Yeah. _The True Meaning of Smekday._ "she replied casually. Then I picked _Ella Enchanted_ , and waited for it to load. As it did I noticed she was looking down again, same way she was before she asked me about Ronney.

"Something on your mind? Do you want to ask me something?" I asked trying to get her to look up from the floor.

"Why did you offer to let me stay here? Why did you even trust me?"she finally got out. I thought it over. Why would she even ask that? I never thought she would question why I took her in.

"Several reasons. One being, you saved my life. Another, I wanted to get you out of STAR Labs, you were being interrogated way too extensively. Third, I couldn't imagine those beds being to comfy, or a lab being to homey."she looked at me shocked, like no one has really cared about her in awhile,"There were several more, but those were the main ones."I finished. Then the movie started, and it was quiet.

When _Ella Enchanted_ was over, I looked over, smiled and said,"Perfect. Just what I was looking for."

"One out of two", she made a 'yes!' gesture,"now _Home_."

I smiled and nodded, then played the movie. By about half way through the movie, she was out cold. I couldn't blame her, it had been a long day, I was tired myself. I paused the movie, and pulled one of the blankets over me, turned off the light right next to me, then before I knew it I was out cold too.

 **In the morning**

"You awake?"a small whisper asked. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, it was May. She was laying half way on the couch, the other half was hanging off, so her face was closer to the couch I was on.

"Am now. What time is it?" I asked, still half asleep. The sun was bright through the open curtains, and I smelled waffles in the kitchen. Weird.

"One'o'clock, and normally I would be asleep like you, but you know, had an extra nap with the whole being knocked unconscious thing. Due to me being awake, and not wanting to leave with out you knowing, I made waffles. Then I tried to go back to sleep, but failed, so I woke you up. Sorry."she said, scratching the back of her neck during the last part.

"No it's okay. I-" I was cut off by my phone. The caller ID said it was Barry.

"Hello…on my way,call Cisco." I finished urgently.

"What's wrong?"May inquired, as I looked in the hall mirror ran my fingers through my hair, and grabbed my coat, and stood by the door.

"Dr. Wells was attacked last night. They haven't found who did it." Suddenly I saw lightning course through her eyes, and before I knew it, she was in front of me, ready to go.

"I'll meet you there."was all she said, then she was gone.

 **Sorry this took so long, I've been busy. Thank you for all the support, it makes me so happy. If you have any suggestions please, don't hold back. Sorry if this was a filler, but I feel this needed to happen. Shout out to thewriter06, thanks.**

 **R &R**


	9. Sneers and acting

**Good news! School lets out Thursday, and school is out early all this week, so quicker updates:)! Shout out to hyperwriter348 and Thewriter06. Hyperwriter348 I am not going to give you direct spoilers, but I will say there was a reason why she had eaten so much at jitters. Thewriter06 thank you so much you are so kind.**

 **May's POV**

I ran at hyper speeds as soon as I got out of Caitlyn's. I knew exactly where he lived, after all he created the Flash, a topic I know very well. I didn't go in at first, I knew there was something up with this guy, I didn't like the way he reacted to things. Plus somebody at STAR Labs knew something about _him_ , how else was his room there, and I had a strong feeling that somebody was Dr. Wells.

Instead of running in, I ran around, and looked for anything suspicious. I saw the glass from his windows, was inside his house in pieces. Then I remembered it was the "revenge of Hartley" as my dad used to put it, he used to tell me all about his relatives AKA Cisco and Linda.

I knew I wasn't going to find anything that I was looking for outside so I went in. I saw Harrison telling Joe and Barry this was a mistake, that it was no big deal.

"Um.. I know I just got here but" I didn't want to tell them about the reason I came here like I did,"I don't think this is no big. Your windows are busted in, and you were here. This was a singled out attack" I said probably letting a little more anger (from me thinking he is hiding something) out than I should have.

"Well there are those who feel I did not suffer enough when the particle accelerator went off, Mrs. Park."he said, as the urge to interrogate the man until he spilled his lying guts grew to a point where it was almost unbearable. I could tell he was acting when he said it, I didn't know why he was acting, and it was bugging me half to death. Sure I knew about Hartley, but there was something else.

 **Joe's POV**

She said exactly what I wanted to say, but wasn't able to work up to saying it. I barely knew this girl, but I felt like I knew her. She had a fire burning inside her that was so familiar, I just didn't know where from. I could also tell that this fire had a strong burning source, the way she said it, there had to something more than curiosity, almost like she was mad at him, maybe she was also mad about the particle accelerator. Who knows, she is a fourteen year old college graduate.

 **May's POV**

Soon Cisco and Caitlyn showed up, worried. I just slunk away from everyone and started looking through things. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a jitters coffee cup in the trash. Shoot! Iris I gave her my word I would met up with her today, what time is it? I looked at the clock five minutes till one, five minutes till I had to meet her.

I went to Barry, perched by the broken glass. He suddenly put all the glass in it's original placement, which to me it took like ten minutes, but again I looked at the clock, and only seconds had passed. Dang it super speed, why do you have to be so confusing?

"Barry I need to meet up with Iris, I gave her my word, remember?" I said, only slightly bending down, ugh. Just another reminder, I am only fourteen.

"Sure go ahead, but be back later." I gave him a confused look,"You know, so I can get you a job." He finished, as he raised an eyebrow, then I let out an 'oh yeah'.

 **At Jitters**

I looked around the outdoor tables and all throughout the inside. The was no sign of the journalist in either of the places. Where could she be?

I went back outside, and listened for vibrations that would indicate it being Iris. Then I heard voice that sounded like her's, coming from a couple blocks away. Something about being late for her first day, I also heard a lot of shoving coming from there, that could have been her also.

I decided that I should just ask Barry about it, if it was her first day somewhere it probably was more important. I also didn't think she would like it if I just interrupted her, especially if it happened to be important.

 **At STAR Labs**

I ran in just as Barry got done taking down Hartley. Good thing I held back, because then I was able to put on my suit and have some fun. I ran in front of him, as he jumped back. I stood firm with my arms crossed and my face blurred, for the little cherry on top that really sets people over the edge.

"So this is the villain of the week? Looks a little nerdy, and that's saying a lot coming from me."he stood up straight after that, still he only was about an inch or two taller than me. Mostly because I put some heels in my costume, so it looks like I am older, plus I am kinda tall.

"And who are you? Oh wait aren't you that loser who was knocked out by that heat guy?"he sneered. All I could think of doing in that moment was punching him in his face, hard. But then I thought of a comeback.

"And aren't you that lamo, who just got his butt handed to him in like, what, fifteen seconds by the Flash. A new record."I smiled at my success.

I also saw Barry smile, then join in, "Yeah, so shut the heck up." Then he took him away, probably to their makeshift prison, Caitlyn and Cisco following. Yet Harrison held back for a while, I decided to have a little conversation during this time where no one from this original time could hear us, and mess time all up.

 **Sorry it is a little short, but I wanted to end it there. Did you guys catch the vibrations part, and her being related to Cisco, *** ** _smirks evill_** **y*.Thank you so much for reading, and to all who review, you guys are amazing. Next chapter I can pretty much guarantee it will be really entertaining.**

 **Please R &R. **


	10. Anger

**So sorry! I know I haven't updated in what seems like forever, and I feel so bad. Thank you to all my followers, for staying with me, and to the people who review.**

 **May's POV**

"So working with a speedster is that a life long dream of yours?" I started off trying to sound somewhat settle, I don think I did a very good job at doing that though.

"Wish it was, then I would have accomplished something with this particle accelerator."again with the acting, I'm so tired of it.

"I am not talking to Dr. Wells, Thawne."I stated firmly, I don know why I called him by that, when I had no proof it was actually him, but I went with my gut feeling. I guess I was right too, because his eyes went big, and he stood up, clearly not needing his wheelchair.

"And who exactly am I talking" he said as he folded his arms.

"A very angry, vengeance seeking girl." I said, fire in my eyes as my teeth clenched, and my hands balled into fists. This was the person that set out an attack on my family, killing my mom, then years later, another, killing my dad, and a couple years after that, on the most tragic night of my life, my older brother, younger sister, and most importantly the love of my life, then came back in time to now, and I was blamed in the future for their deaths and his disappearance.

"I have upset a lot of people."he said casually which only made me more mad, I wanted to take him back in time right now and change what he did, but I couldn't not yet. Still there was so much anger swelling inside me, I couldn't help but growl, and storm off.

I decided maybe I should just go down and see my great great great great grandfather. I might scare him some more, it might do him some good.

 **Cisco's POV**

May decided to come down, but the part I can't understand is that she wasn't wearing her suit. Then again even the suit made me confused, where on earth would a fourteen year old college graduate get a friction proof suit?

"So nerd where'd cha get the idea that a hoodie would be a good idea? And do not say the Arrow, cause he wears a mask." She mocked,but even though she was smiling I could tell she wasn't happy. Then another question formed in my head how did she know that the Arrow wears a mask, you would have to get really close to him to see that.

"Aw, did you guys get so desperate for employees you had too hire a little girl."he shot back. I could tell May was already on a short fuse, and he just lit the bomb. She banged her fists on the door, and shot him a death glare. I thought Caitlyn's glares were scary, but her's probably could have convinced Hitler that he should've backed off. Yes, really it was that terrifying.

" …Cisco"he nodded to me then looked to Caitlyn,"Caitlyn. Do guys mind if Hartley and I have a little talk?" Dr. Wells said, as he did May took her fists off the door, to a room with a cowering Hartley in the corner of it. We all started to leave, I was the last out, May was in front of me, as she left though she bumped in the shoulder. He just gained an expression of 'I knew that was coming'.

We walked to the cortex in silence, to find a snooping Barry when we arrived. Caitlyn just walked over to the screen, beside Barry. Me, I just sat at the table, beside May. I guess I started to stare, because then she gave me a questioning look.

"Are you mad at Dr. Wells?" I said so Barry and Caitlyn couldn't hear. She nodded, and just before I could ask why, Barry called us over, just as Hartley said the ultimate cliffhanger.

 **May's POV**

I knew the speech that followed, but I couldn't decide wether or not I wanted to stay to hear it. Then I got the idea to go into one of the corners behind everyone so they wouldn't see my initial reaction, but I could still hear.

"I'm assuming you all heard that." I just scoffed, while the others sat in silence. I don't know why I scoffed but it came out, and I very quickly regretted it, as I buried my face in my arm and looked the other way, feeling Cisco's eyes burn against the back of my head. Note to self; stay away from Cisco, at least until his suspicions die down. Who I am I kidding he is never letting this down.

I guess I was a little zoned out, because when I was paying attention again what I heard was what I was trying to ignore; his so called reasoning for why he let the particle accelerator explode. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if you said that smoke was coming out of my ears, heck compared to what I actually did that would have been nothing.

 **3rd POV**

Everyone sat there for about thirty seconds, but the silence made it seem like an hour, especially since time seems slower for speedsters. Then May's scream cut the silence in half, no scratch that, into eighths. She had been biting the inside of her mouth in order to not shout 'lier', and blow her cover, but the pain only made her scream in pain. They all were turned around gawking May, who wouldn't she had just shaken every piece of glass in the room, not with her scream though. The containment of her emotions caused her powers to react, and sound waves came out of her left hand, the scream was just luck.

Yet that wasn't what they were staring at; her right hand had vibrated through the table. That and blood from the inside of her mouth was starting to go on to her teeth. At least that was what most of them gawking over.

 **Cisco's POV**

She pursed her lips together, and opened her mouth again, her teeth now free of blood. I took one more look around, _'I probably just imagined the whole glass thing, I was in a state of shock and confusion'_ I thought,' _but not the rest of this'._ I had been meaning to talk with May, long before any of this, and this was the last straw, I had to talk to her. I _needed_ answers.

"Excuse us. I need to have a talk with May, _alone_."was all I said before I whisked her away. She looked directly at me at first, nervous. Then she tilted her head towards the ground, she knew what followed, the one thing she seems to be avoiding;questions.

"Are you mad?" She said somberly. I was dumbfounded, that was the last thing I expected her to say. I am starting to form a theory, she only seems her age when she is sad or extremely angry.

"I will be if you don't start explaining things, like why you're mad at Wells." She winced.

"Lets just say that… E-Wells, and I do not have a good history, and his excuse in there just made me really extremely mad. Me and rage make for an explosive combination." She once again avoided fully truthfully answering the question, and right before I could ask anymore questions Dr. Wells called me in, but as I walked towards him I saw him slightly wink at May.

"Cisco, we need you to inspect these gloves of Hartley's, it could help us a lot." He said handing me the gloves, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw May ducking putting on headphones practically running out of the room, at normal person speed though. This was so not over

 **Sorry this took me a little while I have been a little busy. I hope you liked it, please if you have any suggestions comment them.**

 **Please R &R! **


	11. Sound waves

**Hey speedsters. So I just want to say in advance that (PLEASE READ, THIS IS IMPORTANT, IF YOU ARE NOT ALREADY READING) any events that I leave out or big things I change have reasons, and major events will be replaced with something just as exciting/important. So please do not comment because I change or leave out something. Moving on, is there anything else you guys would want me to write a fan fiction on, such as Supergirl, Legends of Tomorrow, and I have some great ideas for iZombie. Lastly l am so sorry about Violet or Violent I just need to watch a few more episodes before I can update. Now read on!**

 **Caitlyn's POV**

Cisco Had just went to stop Hartley while I just remembered May was here. She was in the treadmill room listening to music, she had been quiet ever since Cisco talked to her. I ran into the room and ripped of her headphones, and told her the situation. When she heard about Cisco her eyes widened, and she dashed for the mic.

"Cisco!...Cisco?! Cis-" She cried into it, but next thing I knew the howling abruptly stopped. Something was wrong, she wouldn't stop like that, and one thing I had figured out in the small amount time I've known her is she cares about me, Cisco, and Barry.

I ran into the cortex to see May groggily getting up off the floor, meanwhile Hartley got his gloves on. I knew I was toast standing there, so not really thinking I stood by May. Then, of course, he blasted us into something, I don't remember what, just fuzzy and black.

 **May's POV**

I could get up like I wanted to, I could act really fast it would mess with timeline sciencey type stuff, but if Hartley kept exploring he's likely to find the room. I decided to act really groggy and say into the microphone "Hartley escaped from the pipeline", I knew he heard it. Knowing that it wasn't Barry, it was too slow, I heard the vibrations of his legs move at the super speeds, but stop. I knew his didn't have enough speed force to time travel and still have a sufficient amount to randomly pull from whenever he wishes.

As I sat there waiting for a good time to get up, my mind started to wander, this was the first time in years I had done so, because every time I did it went to deep dark, and sad places, but this time it didn't. I was mostly thinking of what it will be like here until I set everything right.

 **Harrison's POV**

Barry had finally arrived and we were heading for the cortex. When we got there my heart skipped a few beats, and my head started spinning. There lying on the floor was my ticket home and Caitlyn, and with out these two I will never get back at the Flash or go home. Of course Barry being the hero he is, rushed to Caitlyn's side, he obviously cared for her more, so I went by May, and shook her a little with my foot while saying her name. I could tell she was acting, so she woke up pretty easily.

"Ugh..please tell me you got him."she said not directed at anyone in particular. Then Barry finally turned and looked at her and shook his head.

"Where is h-"said a very groggy Cisco slinking into the cortex, who passed out as Barry raced and caught him before he hit the ground.

 **Barry's POV**

Caitlyn woke up after about twenty minutes after I put her on a medical table, and we were all now just waiting for Cisco to wake up. In the meantime, May was listening to music, Caitlyn and Harrison were trying to find Hartley, while I just sat there by Cisco, and every once in a while looking at May. To be honest the girl puzzled me beyond anything else that has ever puzzled me before, yes even my mom's murder. There was just so much I didn't know about her, but yet if you were to merge Cisco, Dr. Wells, Caitlyn while upset over Ronnie, and a little bit of Joe in full on detective mode, plus times their IQ by five, and when she's angry it's like she was whammied by Rainbow Raider, it just almost seems like I know her like she's one of my friends.

"Ugh…please tell me you got him."Cisco groaned waking up, as I made a mental note as how they both said the same exact thing. May had walked up with her headphones around her neck, pressing pause on her music, and the only reason I knew this was the slight murmuring of unfamiliar tunes stopped when she pressed something on her phone looking device thing. I can't imagine how loud it was wearing the actual headphones. Then she shook her head at Cisco and his whole demeanor darkened.

 **Cisco's POV**

Not only did it make it bad that the answer was no, but the fact that it came from her didn't make it any better. She was hiding something big, and the feeling of being lied to did not settle well.

"You know that's kinda funny, May said the same thing when she woke up." Caitlyn stated, and I heard a slight gulp seconds after she said it. Again with hiding something, just tell me already.

 **May's POV**

Again I zoned out into my little world, mostly thinking of all the possible ways Cisco's confrontation to me of how he figured out everything, could go down. It definitely scared me, the fact that he could, and that he probably will, find out about the future, and Dr. Wells before he was supposed to, but the fact that I was still there had to have meant I didn't do anything too bad.

I came back to the real world, again having to take off headphones that my powers drew me to, when Harrison said "because he's Hartley and he wants to have the last word.", of course he was right, and after a pep talk he gave to Cisco, Hartley came through the speakers.

"Nice gabet Harrison, but this isn't over."

"Hartley. What do you want, Hartley? I already gave my mia copa today." Harrison questioned.

"The city already paid a due. You don't think I noticed that press conference was a pathetic bishop sacrifice, no, no, no, I've played with you to many times to let you get away with that. This is between you, me, and the Flash."

"Aw, you forgot about me?" I said in a very smart aleck way.

"And the brat queen herself."I was insulted.

"Hey! It's Angelic."

"What Cisco gave you a nickname?" He mocked.

"No."

"So Harrison why don't you move your precious scarlet night, and _Angelic_ feel free to tag along."and I didn't stay around any longer, I could hear the tremors coming from the dam, and about two miles from STAR Labs I was able to hear Barry following.

 **Cisco's POV**

Hartley did have a point, where did she get that name? Where did she get that costume, that looks like mine and Barry's? Plus how did she know exactly where he was? Is she on Hartley's side, and has been double crossing us? That would explain a lot, but not everything.

 **May's POV**

I got there just in time, as I saved a woman from falling down the side of the dam, from the drivers seat of her car. As soon as Barry arrived I couldn't go as fast as I could, I needed a misdirect with my speed.

When Barry actually arrived he was able to save the falling people, while I took on Hartley, and knowing his seismic blasts, even if he missed, could blow out my super enhanced eardrums, I put on the sound filter in my suit so it wouldn't effect me, and went after Hartley.

I was about beat this guy into a pulp, when Barry decided to come in and take off his gloves. Then Barry was on the ground covering his ears, of course he unleashed a major sound frequency, and while Barry was looking the other way,while laying on the ground, I was able to use my seismic waves that come naturally from my hands.

I shot him back several feet, and he landed on a car so hard, he made the roof collapse. Then I ran to him, made sure he was unconscious, which he was, to his weird robe and tied his wrist to the closest lamppost to Barry so I could keep an eye on him while I helped Barry.

I ran to his side, but at the time had no idea what to do considering I didn't even know where the sound was coming from, because the filter blocked all other noises out when the sound went off. The best idea I could come up with was to wake Hartley, and threaten him until he tells me how to stop it.

"Hey! Get up sleazbag."I said as I shook him,"tell me how to turn the sound off. Now!"

"And why would I do that?"

"So that feeling of being blasted into a car was pleasant? Cause I'll do it again if you don't tell me right now."

"Felt better than losing."this only made me feel like an idiot. Then suddenly the cars started to shake, and the gloves exploded, and the sound stopped. I turned to see Barry getting up, and then turned back around when I heard Hartley's hearing aids explode. Then Barry took Hartley back to STAR Labs, and hesitantly I followed, knowing all the questions that followed, but this time I was willing to answer them.

 **I tried to make this one a little bit longer, just because. Please, please comment if you guys would be interested in any other TV shows for me to write a fanfic about, and I am probably going to do another Flash, and start an iZombie. Please let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **Plz R &R**


	12. Truth

**I just felt like this chapter needed to be posted soon, and if you think last chapter's cliffhanger made you want to read this chapter asap well then this one will have you in knots. If you don't understand something about sound waves, Cisco, or May, just go with Vibe, and if you don't know what I'm talking about you'll see.**

 **May's POV**

I was right, when I entered the cortex everyone was starring at me, so I grabbed a chair and got comfortable. Then said what I don't think any of them were expecting me to say, "I know you have questions, so go ahead ask away." Then I saw Harrison's eyes het real big, i knew what he was thinking, 'I was going to mess up the timeline', but I wasn't going to say that much.

"How did you know where Hartley was?"Cisco started off.

"Okay, in order for you to understand this, I need to back it up a little bit. Speed isn't my only power…"I started, as all of their eyes went big, I'm starting to think Wells doesn't know exactly who I am,"I also have abilities with sound waves and vibrations. I heard the tremors coming from the dam."

"But if your hearing is that strong why didn't Hartley's attacks effect you, especially that last one?"Barry inquired.

"Simple, I have sound filters in my suit for such reasons."

"How did you get your powers?"Caitlyn asked, and now we're getting on to the questions I don't want to answer.

"Born with them" mostly, I enhanced them with chemicals to travel back in time, but they don't need to know all that.

"Okay I can't take it anymore, where did you get that suit? Where did you get the name? Why did you just start doing this out of nowhere, and if you did how did you make that suit so fast? Wait never mind that last part."Cisco said really fast.

"Let's start with the easy part, I made the suit"Cisco raised an eyebrow,"I'm like five times smarter than you when you were my age, at least, so that shouldn't be shocking. Next, my late boyfriend always said I looked like an angel, and that kinda goes into why I started doing this, his murderer is still out there, and I am going to find him, and….ugh."I was extremely angry by the time I was done, and I found myself looking directly at Harrison, and snapped my head away.

"So is that enough for now, Mrs. Park?"Harrison asked.

I was so close to losing it, something I got from my mother's side of the family, that I was barely able to get out a "yes."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, after about two minutes, and that is not my time, to me it was like ten minutes, of staring at the floor, trying not to remember all the good times I had with my now deceased family and lover. I looked up and it was Barry.

"Hey, I know what it's like."I must have had slight tears running down my face by then,"If you ever need someone to talk to, I am always here."

 **Cisco's POV**

 **Later that night**

I kept thinking over all May's answers, I kept trying to put all the pieces together, but it wasn't complete, and some pieces just weren't fitting right.' Maybe someday the puzzle will perfect' I thought,'but not without sleep.'

When I woke up I realized that someday was going to be a lot closer than I originally thought. I saw almost all of it, her whole back story when she was from, yes I said when, basically all of it except why she was mad at wells, but she had a valid point for not saying all of the story, I needed to apologize, that is if it is true, see I saw all this in my dream, but it seems real enough I have to check it out.

I got up to get ready, and in the mirror, fading in and out, I saw really dope looking glasses on my face. I decided to just forget about it, I needed to talk to May. I went to Caitlyn's, only to find that May went to Jitters. I didn't tell Cait why I needed to talk to her, but I told her I wasn't angry.

When I finally got to Jitters I saw what I thought was May, but I couldn't tell because she was sitting next to a boy, who was around her age, blonde hair, and kinda buffed up.

 **Sorry its kinda short, I just wanted to end it there and I wanted to get this up. Who do you guys think the boy is, I will give you a hint arrow season two. I am going to be starting a fiction press account so if you guys are interested in any stories of mine that are not fanfics, follow (same name) me and I will be posting soon.**

 **Plz R &R!**


	13. Two juniors and a senior

**Sorry this took a while I have been busy. If you are a Kpop fan this is ur chapter, and for those of you who aren't G-dragon is not a character, and was just an easter egg for Kpop fans.**

 **May's POV**

I got up to find Caitlyn was already awake, 'that's a first' I thought, then again I couldn't fall asleep till like 1 am, thinking. I looked at the clock, 9 am, I was still pretty tired, so I told Caitlyn I was going to Jitters for coffee.

As always at this time the line was long, so 'why not do everyone a favor' I sped behind the counter and got everyone their drink.

"Since when does the Flash do coffee, or you know it could have been Angelic."the boy behind me said. 'Crap, how did he see that? Did I go too fast and created lighting, or was it the opposite?' I thought as I turned towards him and face palmed. "What? Did I strike a cord or something?" I lifted my head, he didn't know. He looked around my age, blonde hair, strong, and looked rich-ish.

"Oh no, sorry…it's just uh,….never mind." I stuttered, he just slightly laughed, and the smile didn't leave his face, as he just looked into my eyes, no, just no, not happening. "So, I am going to go enjoy my coffee. Later."I said trying to walk away, but that didn't really work.

"Wait uh,"he grabbed my shoulder, I just stopped, but didn't turn around,"care if I join you?"

"Piece of advice playboy, slow it down." I started walking again.

"Playboy, that's new."

"Really, not surprising." I stood next to the table.

"And why's that?"

"You probably could keep a conversation long enough with a girl for them to call you that." I sat down.

"Yep. Spot on, and that isn't sarcasm." He then also sat.

"And you admit that?"

"Only because you're the first girl I've talked to in about two years,"he looked down,"when my mom died, and I was left to live on the streets."

"That makes four and two of us"I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, just I lost my mom too, and my dad, and brother, sister, and love."then we were both looking down.

"Oh my God. So sorry, here I am complaining about my loss when you've had several."

"No don't a loss is a loss, it still depressing and miserable, anyway why were you on the streets, what about your dad?"

"Long story. You?"

"Same." Then I heard Cisco's voice outside, sound like he said "who's that?". I turned around and of course looking through the glass was Cisco, and I motioned him to come in. He shook his head, I just nodded 'yes' back, this boy was going to be my witness if this conversation goes awry. Finally he came in a little ticked off.

"Do you mind, uh…"

"Real name, Oliver the second, but just call me GD" he said, a wave of slight anger came over his face as he said Oliver. I thought I recognized him.

"Wait GD, _G-dragon_?" I asked, he nodded.

"Look whatever your name is, can I talk to her in private?"

"No, he will not."Cisco gave me a 'really' look,"last time that happened you got all,…grrrr."

"And you two are?"GD cut in.

"Distant relatives."me and Cisco said in unison, 'uh oh' I thought.

"On second thought, this will only take a minute." I said to GD dragging Cisco over in an area of the shop where there wasn't anybody there. "Dream?"he nodded, 'crap'.

"You like him don't you?"he nodded over to GD.

"Ish. But that ability wasn't supposed to show up until later.",his eyes got big,"At least it wasn't a long ways away."

"Well then back to you like him, what about-"

"May!"Barry cut Cisco off, as he walked into the shop,"Hey, I've been looking for you. I thought today would be an okay day to go to the precinct, but if you guys were talking."

"Yeah, we were talking about-"I cut Cisco off by kicking him the shin.

"No we had just finished"

"Then are you ready to go?"

"Hold on a sec.."I ran over to GD, and wrote my phone number(or at least my futurist one)on a napkin, and handed it to him.

"I bet you give your number to a lot of boys, _playgirl_."

"Nope, you're the only person that has my phone number. The only other people that ever had it were my family and my very close friend. I got to go now, bye."then ran back to Barry and we left.

About five blocks away, Cisco came running up behind us. "May wait. You'll need these."he handed me a modified version of my collage degrees so they are from this time frame.

"Thank you, Cisco."

"Welcome, later."and he was off.

"Yeah, that would have been bad."Barry said realizing what was I had in my hand.

 **At the precinct**

Barry and I walked into the somewhat quiet precinct, and started to hide behind Barry trying to avoid the questioning glares from the officers. Finally we got into a room where a man, captain Singh I am assuming, walked up to Barry.

"Allen what are you still doing here? Why at you at Iron Heights looking into the escape of Clay?"he asked.

"uh, sorry I was-"

"You were what? May I remind you of the time you gave the excuse of car trouble?", Barry stuttered to answer,"What All-?"

"Excuse me, Captain. My name is May Park, I am the main reason why Barry was late."

"What got stuck babysitting?" He said to Barry, "Work comes first, Mrs. Allen, you should know that after your Starling city visit."

"Singh is it? Yeah look, I'm sorry if my height is deceiving, but as you'll see on", I handed him my degrees,"my legal degrees I am a force to be messing with. Barry here was only late because he was escorting me here, so if you still wish to be mad at him for bringing you a possible valued employee, I will gladly take you to court and sue you."

 **Once you again sorry I am late, I tried to make it longer though. Thank you so much to all the people who have followed, liked, and even have read all the way to the end, it means so much to me and gives me hope as an author. Everyone who has reviewed has been so nice, and I can't thank you enough.**

 **Plz R &R.**


	14. Wide eyes

**Sorry I am late I have been busy. I have bad news though; I started school :(. Noooooo!**

 **Barry's** **POV**

Captain Singh just stood there in awe, and I wasn't doing much better. May on the other hand was waiting for a response, man I would hate to be on her really bad side.

"Well then, what position were you hoping to get you could have just about any of them with these credentials?" Captain finally got out.

"Well, hhhmmm, is there a possibility that I could be a detective and a forensic assistant, and just alternate between jobs every other, uh, week?"

"To be a detective you would need to be able to protect yourself, by yourself."he said kinda rude.

"I can. Just watch."she snapped back, then walked over to me, something told me I wasn't going to like this. She took my pointer finger, and somehow that hurt, and I cringed, then she flipped me, by that one finger. He stood there wide eyed. "Plus I am good with a gun, taser, bō staff, and swords, and if you don't believe me give me any of those items and I can prove it."

"I believe you. Which would you like to start with on Monday?"

She glanced back at me then responded,"Lets start with forensic assistant."

"Then it's settled. Now Allen Iron Heights now."

 **May's POV**

I didn't really have anything to do or anywhere to go, so I went to STAR Labs. I was walking down the hallway to the cortex when I saw the end of Wells' wheelchair go into a room and the wall closed up. Here he was unaware, most likely, that I knew where he was at and there is no one to see me take him back to that night and kill him there, but I couldn't. Not yet.

I walked into the cortex to find Cisco and Caitlyn almost seeming bored. That is until they turned around and saw me,then their eyes lit up a little.

"Are you really that bored?"slipped out of my mouth.

"I'm waiting for a test to finish" Caitlyn defended.

"Cisco?" He snapped his head at me from looking at the ground.

"What?" I just raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like we have a new metahuman." Barry said walking in.

Cisco looked as though he had just been accused of murder, then looked to me. "And who would that be?" I asked hoping to calm down Cisco.

"His name is Clay Parker, he escaped from prison, I am assuming via teleportation." He answered ,hopefully, cluelessly.

"By any chance is he related to a Peter?"I asked, laughing at my own joke, Cisco also joining in too.

"For real?"Barry asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I said absolutely owning it "…Anyway how do we catch this guy, any connections, hated people?"I said anxious to catch this guy, I needed something to pass the time until I could bring _him_ down.

"Well I was hoping doing some tests on this sample I got would help."he replied, just as Eobard came in.

"As always your position at the station helps us again, Mr. Allen." Eobard said making me sick to my stomachache.

"Yeah no. I am going to do my own version of detective work, so have fun."I said.

"Wait",Cisco said standing up as I tried to leave,"what kind of detective work?"

"My own, which if you still don't get it, involves running down any and all lead and never coming up with a dead end."I replied then walked out.

 **I have been thinking of a Smallville fanfic would any of you be interested?**

 **Plz R &R!**


	15. two gunshots

**I am again sorry this took so long to put up it's just this year school is a lot harder for me, so getting some time to type up a chapter is not as easy as it was before.**

 **GD's POV**

After my run in with one of those mystery girls you usually only find on TV, I took my coffee to go, and decided to walk the city streets. Who knows maybe I'll find out a little more about our new blue speedster. Then it hit me I knew I recognized that guy from somewhere, he's the guy Angelic saved, in that warehouse.

Hold on let me back up for you a little, Lenard Snart has been a fascination to me ever since he first appeared with that gun. At that point in time I had seen a few people with abilities from some people's wildest dreams, but this one had a gun, no powers just a gun. Yet what intrigued me was how he ended up with a gun like that, he clearly wasn't smart enough to build it on his own, and no low life has enough recourses to make it. To this day that is a total mystery to me, but I don't like to have a villainous person going around in my town, with recourse I don't know about. So I followed Lenard to a warehouse, where I saw Angelic.

Now I had a lead track down, because something tells me that everyone who was in that warehouse can tell me something about Lenard Snart, and trust me they will tell me.

 **May's POV**

I realized I needed a computer, but no way was I going back to STAR Labs, so I went to the public library and searched Clay Parker the public records database, it said he was arrested for armed robbery at a convince store at 10th & Line street. Before I sped off I cleared the search history, but like I said then I was gone.

 **Cisco's POV**

I couldn't help but regret letting May run out, what if her ways aren't always good, like Arrow's. Plus I could tell by the look in her eyes, she was anxious, maybe a little too much for her own good. Still I tried my best to hide the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about that, none of them know as much as I do, and I plan on keeping it that way. First reason being it might change the time stream, the second being May would probably have my head.

 **May's POV**

I stoppedabout a block before the store, and changed into my suit, because a girl walking into a store and asking question one day about someone bad and then a girl with a mask taking that person out the next might raise a few questions.

I sped up to the counter, with my face blurred, and the guy looked a little scared but still said "I thought you had a red suit." I just scoffed though I don't know what he thought I did because I vibrated my voice.

"Wrong speedster. Not that it matters, are you the owner?" I asked and he nodded. "Good. I understand that you were robbed about a year ago, the guy that did that has escaped from jail. I need you to tell me everything you know." He went on to tell what exactly happened and that there was an accomplice, but there was no proof so he was never arrested.

Again I was back at the library I searched his accomplice's name, and found he lives conveniently only two blocks away from the library but then I had to change into my suit again, ugh.

 **GD's POV**

I didn't even get his name, "dang it", I muttered as I sat starring at a blank google search bar. I was going to then call my mystery girl but then I realized I didn't have to. There she was sitting at a computer not too far away from mine.

I was going over to her when she got up herself, but instead of coming towards me she was going to the back door with a determined look on her face. I don't know why but, my first instinct was follow.

She walked out and looked both ways, as I looked through the small crack in the door I held open. Then in a blink of an eye and a few lighting streaks surrounding her she was covered head to toe in the blue Angelic suit, then with another blink she was gone. I closed the door and let out the gasp that had been building up inside.

 **May's POV**

A guy answered the door with a shocked look on his face when he saw me, then less than a millisecond later I had closed the door and was sitting on his couch. "Tell me everything you know about Clay Parker." I demanded firmly. He just stood there in shock, "Now."

"Okay, okay." He went on to tell me that he was his longtime friend and since he was always house sitting for him while he was either doing something illegal or in jail he just says that he lives here so Clay's name isn't in the house deed, well that and he has no actual house. I then asked him where he was at right now, he said he was robbing some van transporting money with his girlfriend. Then I knocked him out and was on my city wide search for a possible teleporting metahuman robbing a van that is transporting money, this should be fun.

 **Cisco's POV**

Barry had just zoomed out of the room to catch Shawna, and from the sound of it he wasn't doing so well.

"Not too many men can keep up with me." She said as Barry let out a grunt.

"But what about a girl?" a distant voice sounded; May.

"I thought there was only one of you." was all that was heard through the speakers until a weird sound came through them.

 **May's POV**

I finally found who I was looking for, and the big give away was Barry dangling on a railing off the side of a structure. She came down via teleportation, and the second she was fully on the ground in front of me I swung right at her face, but all I got was air. I heard her breathing behind some crates, and shot sound waves right at her, then just like a mouse running away from a cat she was right next to her boyfriend ready to take off but buy this time Barry was right next to her ready to catch her. Then suddenly my eardrums had received two gigantic blows, my hands shot straight over my ears, and my eyes clamped shut.

 **Barry's POV**

There I was ready to catch Shawna, when I heard two gunshots and caught a bullet right behind my neck, then the next thing I knew I was on the ground looking at the shell in my hand. Suddenly I realized that May was screaming with her hands over her hears on her knees. I tried to go over to her but when I got about fifty feet near her, a high pitched noise rang in my hears, and I stumbled back.

All I could think to do was ask Harrison, Caitlyn, and Cisco what to do.

 **Caitlyn's POV**

A high pitchedsound rang throughthe speakers, followed by Barry.

"Guys somethings wrong with May. She's covering her ears and screaming and when I try to get close to her a high pitched noise rings in my ears and I am practically thrown back. What do I do?" Barry sounded frantic, he really had no idea what to do and I could hear it in his voice that it was basically killing him to just watch her suffer, and from what he described it was killing me too.

"Barry listen to me you're going to have to block that sound out, and get to her and clam her down, that loud bang must have taken a huge toll on her enhanced eardrums. Just then for about three seconds that sound came back but then it was gone. Wow Cisco is a genius.

 **Barry's POV**

I did as Cisco said and ran as fast as I could to May, but still it hurt. I put my hand over her mouth at first and laid her head back and cradled her in my arm. Then slowly the pressure of her scream against my hand eased, and her hands came off her ears to reveal blood stains on them, but what really caught my attention was her shoulder, where the second shot had gone.

 **Sorry this took me so long but school has been so tiring I hadn't really had time where I could just type up a chapter, but I will try to get more in as I get more and more adjusted to school. Also PLZ let me know if you would be interested in a smallville fan fic.**

 **Plz R &R!**


	16. the power of speed

**May's POV**

I could feel something ripping through sound waves, normally this was my cue to run, but something told me to stay right there. A hand went over my mouth, the feel was a fabric feeling; Barry. I laid back in his arm and eased my hands off my hears, they still hurt but not as bad, and I could decipher people talking from everything else. His other hand took off my mask, turned my face towards his, then I opened my eyes to see that even with the mask on franticness covered his face.

"Guys she's been shot!" he said needed answers on what to do. I sat up and looked at my shoulder, he was right, and out of fear of screaming which I have a feeling I did before, I just ran to STAR Labs. Who knows how long I have until my skin seals up and that bullet gets stuck in my shoulder.

 **Cisco's POV**

A gust of wind announced that May was here, she had blood stains on her ears and all over her shoulder; the bullet.

"Caitlyn we don't have much time, we have to get that bullet out, or else it will be lodged in there and we'll have to do surgery to get it out." Somehow I knew all this without even thinking, and something tells me if this was just Barry I wouldn't had even thought about having to do this so quickly.

Suddenly there was another gust of wind, Barry. "Why did you just run off like that? Because I don't know if you notice but there is a piece of metal in your shoulder, bloodstains on your ears, and to put the cherry on top of a hot mess sundae your mask is off." He yelled louder than I thought he ever could.

May was about to retaliate, with even more fire power than I think she thought she going to, when I ran as fast as could and put my hand over her mouth. "Um, I don't know about everyone else but I would like to keep my eardrums intact so if you could just not talk that would be much appreciated." And just like that her face changed from 'total rage' to an 'I can't hurt you now, but be on the fence' look, and this would be a moment where I would not like to be Barry. "Thank you." I said trying to calm her down even more, but she rolled her eyes and continued to give Barry the stink eye.

I then moved out of the way for Caitlyn to remove the bullet from May's shoulder, then turned to Barry, "Barry if she didn't run she would have to have her shoulder cut open, without any anesthetic."

I turned back to May, just as Caitlyn had taken out the bullet, just as the skin was closing up.

 **Barry's POV**

Cisco cringed as the bullet came out, but to my surprise May seemed like she didn't even notice. I couldn't help but wonder what would have been their reaction if she had to have her shoulder operated on.

But the biggest thing that kept running through my mind was why Cisco was being so defensive of her, I mean I got she couldn't talk but Cisco was always acting strange around her.

 **Harrison's POV**

I started to remember who she was, but with a different name; Toka, a 25th century name. Her family was perfect when she was little, she was a child actress and singer, her older brother was a cartoonist that started his own cartoon company with its own network plus he had almost every girl in the world head over heels for him, her younger sister was America's sweetheart being as she held the world record for the most pageants ever won by age ten, and her mother was an Olympic gold medalist who retired then started an organization to help those in need, and her father invented something for the hospital, and police both separate things just I lack enough need to remember what they were.

She had the perfect family but then her mother gained suspicion of my plans to come here, she had to be sacrificed, then a few years later her father did the same, but threatened to tell the public. A year later her brother and sister found documents of research stolen from me, of course the brother tried go after me through the public, and her sister tried to tell her, and Toka's boyfriend. Everyone except Toka received the same fate. To me the boyfriend was an extra treat, since he was the product of the reason I came here.

 **May's POV**

After Cisco telling me, in his own way, that if I even said a peep I risked blowing everyone's ears out, I focused all my speed into the general area of my ear. If my ear heals, then I can talk and my defense mechanism will lower, and I can speak again.

I suddenly realized Dr. Wells was staring at me, and I have gotten a lot of looks in my life time, so believe me when I say what that stare means; your family has fallen, they thought that they could bring me down, just like you, but look where they are now. I cracked my neck, then my fingers, then I shot him a look of my own; they might have fallen, but believe me you were already dead the millisecond I got in this timeline, and yeah if I were you I'd be scared.

"How…?" Suddenly Caitlyn's voice drug me out of my stare down Thawne, but it wasn't just her talking, it was her saying, how, I had no idea who she was talking to, and to be honest I was scared she found out something, or worse yet, Cisco lost his ability to keep a secret.

"Huh?" came out before I even knew it, and when I realized it did my hands shot up over my mouth, but nobody's hand went over the ears, but their eyes were going over to me, and each pair was shooting lasers at me, oops.

Then it hit me, I'm getting better at healing myself, which means I am getting better at controlling the speed force. "Now before you all kill me with your laser eyes, there was a 75% chance that I was not going to blow any of your eardrums out." I defended, exaggerating the percentage from a realistic 50%.

"How's that possible? Just a second ago you were screaming like, well…" Barry questioned, and all that came to mind was ugh.

"Simple, for me at least," everyone just kind of shot me a look," right, so I'll just say this in lamest terms, I have trained myself to concentrate my speed to do certain things, so I just concentrated my speed on healing my ears." I just got an 'aha' look from everyone, except Barry. I would have expected Eobard to have a different look but he seemed to, well at least look like he understood, though I am sure he does, but Barry just had a look of both confusion and surprise.

"How did you do that?" I knew he was going to give me a question like that.

"Do I ask you how you run at super speeds?" he gave me a look, and this was a super power in its self, it was one of those that moms have were you just want tell everything, but I couldn't no matter how bad the guilt and urge push at my lips to open up, I just can't.

"That would be a good question to ask you though? How did you get your abilities, Mrs. Park." _his_ words hurt worse against my ears than the gunshots, and scared me more than anything anyone else could do who was in this room, even worse than if Cisco all of a sudden just hated me. I wanted to just scream, run away, or punch him or something anything but sit there because with each passing second I just thought about what he did more and more, but I couldn't I had to think of something to say.


	17. I know a secret

**Wow chapter 17 already, I can't believe it thank you to all who follow.**

 **Barry's POV**

"I was born with it." May finally answered after what seemed like forever. My jaw hit the floor, _what how? Who are her parents? Did I just hear her correctly?_ These questions spun my head round and round. I looked at everyone else their faces were the equal of mine, reflecting the confusion, and disbelieve all the same.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to see your reactions." She said laughing, "you should see your faces, priceless." She looked down at her phone, "I have to go." She said almost questioningly, and walked out. Such a shame I had so many more questions, including the one she just so casually avoided.

 **May's POV**

I originally thought just telling them might be a good idea but the look on each of their faces shook me back into reality. As quickly as I could I took it back, regretting ever saying anything. I scrambled to come up with another excuse but under the pressure I thought I was going to literally crack. Then at the best possible timing my phone went off, I had gotten a text from GD;

 _Need to talk ASASP! Meet me at Jitters._

As much as I wanted to leave I was more confused than happy.

 **GD's POV**

She finally had showed up, and I didn't know if I was happy or nervous about it. I was standing outside the shop holding two cups of hot coffee, getting ready to face someone who I thought I would only see again in pictures, but now I am meeting her face to face, knowing each other's names, _dear God don't let me screw this up_.

She came dressed with a loose white shirt with a feather on it, a cream colored cardigan, black leggings, leather textured heels with spikes on them, and a white shinning clutch. Her long brown hair shined blonde in the sun, as it laid on her shoulders, casually messy but still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"I got you a coffee, same as what you got last time, so I am assuming you like it." She took the coffee and smiled her bright smile, but then she tilted her head slightly and gave me a questioning look, _am I really that readable_?

"Technically Angelic got that for me." She said, I just smiled but on the inside I was thinking _same person._

"I guess I just forgot" I lied.

She looked at me like I was crazy, then said "I don't know if I could do that. It seems pretty amazing, too amazing to forget, but that's just me. Still I'm not complaining thank you."

"No problem." I said looking into her light blue eyes that if you stare long enough you'll feel lost at sea.

"So what was so important that you needed to say ASAP when texting me that you wanted to talk?" She asked still smiling, as she started to walk down the street. Though something told me not just blurt out that I knew that she was Angelic, I had to ease into it, like a cold pool.

"I'll get to that thing later I have to tell you something else first." She motioned her head as if saying 'and that thing is…' "You know how I said that the whole thing with my dad was a long story, well it's not really, I just didn't want to tell you at least not yet, but I am ready now." I took a moment to breathe, pulled her off to the side into an alleyway, and then continued, "My dad is Oliver Queen, he paid my mom off for her to come live in Central City and have no part of his life."

"I'm so sorry." She looked down and neither of us said a word for at least two minutes, "I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you telling me this?" this is it I have eased into the pool, time to start swimming.

 **Sorry this is a little short I just wanted to end it there and also just wanted to be nice and get this up for my awesome loyal followers, and if your new, welcome and I hope you enjoy the story.**


	18. one sided romances

**GD's POV**

"Okay this is going to be hard." again she motioned to go on, "I know you're her." In my mind I had explained what I was talking about, but in real life that was all I could get out, and it wasn't typical nervousness that was the problem, it was the fact I was scared. Yet I don't know why, I was sure she wasn't the kind to kill whoever knows her secret, still something scared me half to death when I said it.

She again had that look of confusion, where she tilted her head like a puppy, for a second the cuteness took the sting out of the idea, but then I realized I had to tell her, I had to be that jerk who kicked the puppy.

"Who is 'her'?" she asked, and just like that my mind snapped under the pressure.

I took her hand in mine and took half a step closer, "The 'her' I want to be with." Then I pulled her in close and kissed her on the cheek, being too much of a wimp to kiss her on the lips. I looked at her but she was looking to the side at the ground. She turned to walk away, but I reached for her hand again, and she turned her head, looked at my hand then up to my failed poker face.

"That isn't what you had in mind of telling me. Is it?" I shook my head and she looked down, but only for a second, then without letting go of my hand walked back towards me, "Well when you are ready call me at any time." Then she hugged me, and proceeded to try and walk off, leaving me hoping she at least got to know that I am totally utterly crazy in love with her.

 **May's POV**

My head swirled, I could have fainted right there if I didn't have the life I do, but if I didn't I would have let myself fall right to the ground. Not only was the fact that another boy beside the love of my life had just kissed me, but what was so important that he needed to tell me.

I needed to run, just something about the exhilaration, the wind against my face, the feel of the ground practically just pushing my feet to get off, forcing me to be faster just cleared my mind and calmed me down. So I ran as fast as I could, without time traveling, to STAR Labs, I bet the only thing people could see was the massive wind emanating from me, revealing the paths I took, that is if you look close enough.

 **Cisco's POV**

Everyone had left STAR Labs for the night, but I came back knowing I probably wouldn't be the only one, and I was right. A gust of wind was what proved my hypothesis to be correct, and the brown and blonde fourteen year old that followed in the winds wake also proved my other hypothesis.

"Where is everyone?" she asked looking all around.

"It's called going home for the night, maybe you should try it."

"Hypocrite. You're here, so what do you have to say to that? Huh?"

"I'm only here because I had a feeling you would be, and there is a little something that I have been dying to do" she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"You are pathetic, you know that." She said crossing her arms.

"Hey you have your hobbies I have mine." I defended.

 **GD's POV**

I went to one of the outdoor tables in front of Jitters, and sat there so I could finish my coffee. _What was I thinking, 'the her I want to be with' yeah right, I just probably blew that up right in my own face._ I continued to replay the moment in my head over and over, each time pointing out another reason to want to punch myself right in the gut, but lord knows I didn't need to, because I already felt as though I had.

 **May's POV**

After about twenty minutes of running, I let Cisco have my suit so he could work on it. Then I went to Caitlyn's, only to find one of the most awkward, and funniest situations I have ever walked in on; Barry and a, I am assuming, drunk Caitlyn sitting on the bed, well Caitlyn laying down, and Barry sitting next to her.

I gave an awkward cough and Barry stood up fast, throwing his hands up in defense. "It's not what it looks like." He pleaded.

"Oh hey person what is your name?" Caitlyn asked, her voice going all over the place, _yep definitely drunk._

"Hey, Cait. Let's play a game, where you try and remember or guess my name by the time I get done talking to Barry in the hall, okay?" I asked wanting to get the drunk Caitlyn out of my hair, so I could talk to Barry.

"Okay." She replied, and just like that I pointed out into the hall with the 'you have a lot of explaining to do' look on my face, pointed directly at Barry. He walked into the hall and I closed the door behind him.

"Okay then care to explain." I said crossing my arms.

"I know it looks bad but, we were just going to the bar that Shawna and Clay frequented the most to see if we could find anything, and Caitlyn started ordering some drinks, she got drunk, I took her home, and cut to now." He said the last part nervously, knowing that if I didn't buy it, he was going to regret the whole night.

"Well I don't feel as though I could take care of a drunken Caitlyn, especially not tonight. With that, time to use you speedy intellect and find a solution to my dilemma." I said knowing that at any moment the armor made of the shock of what I walked in on could crack at any time, and reveal the emotions that are swirling like a tornado in the back of my mind, that are quickly racing to the front.

"Really, because you seemed as though this isn't your first time in this situation when you tricked her with that made up game so we could talk." He said with a smile, probably thinking of leaving me to fend for myself.

"That is about all I got in the storage compartment in my sleeve that I keep my tricks in, and unless you want to take a chance and see if I can make it till morning without creating a crime scene you might want to make other arrangements." He was right though when he said that it seemed like I had experience in this type of situation, and I probably could deal with her, just not tonight.

"You're the genius can't you think of a place to stay, don't you know anyone?" that last part got to me, and immediately 'don't go there' was written all over my face. "Fine, you can use Iris's old room, just be out before Joe sees."

"You know you have not seen the last of me and knowing how much you and Joe hang out why does it matter if he sees me now? He will eventually see me."

"I know, it just would be a long story, one I'll save for the right time"

"Okay, fine." I said, I could have argued but it would make no sense in this instance. I opened the door, "so Cait have you figured out my name yet?" I was sure to put on my happiest poker face, I don't know why though, probably just instinct from having to do that with my little sister.

"Toka?" she said unsure, and the second she did a chill went down my spine. How did she know my real name, maybe I've made too much of an impact and the timelines are closing in, no if I hadn't noticed with my abilities Cisco would have. Then I realized I was just standing there, good thing I had super speed or else they'd realize something was up, or at least Barry would have. Well show time, "Toka?" I bursted into a fake laugh, though I felt I was laughing because I was completely insane.

"Sorry Cait, it's May." Barry said. "Well good night, May is just going to spend the night at my place so you can sleep in peace." I am so glad he is the one who said this, I would be a mess.

 **Barry's POV**

"Barry will you stay with me, until I fall sleep?" Caitlyn asked rather quietly.

"Uh…" I turned to May, she just gave me a 'what' look, "sure. May you can go ahead and go to my house, I'll be there soon."

"Wait, what? No I don't do breaking in without being seen, Joe's finding out." And just like that she was gone, and I wasn't about to leave Caitlyn. _Great._

 **GD's POV**

I started to wander like a lost puppy after I finished my coffee, trying to forget what happened, but there was so far no such luck. Also while thinking over every single face palm worthy mistake, I started to think of all the possible things she could have been thinking of, one of the biggest things being she saw right through my lie and figured out I knew she was Angelic. Though normally I can read people like a book, and as hard as I might try I just can't figure out what she is thinking, and to top off the hardness of it all, she probably can think at the very least as fast as Google search, with good internet that is.

Suddenly my train of thought was derailed when I heard a woman crying for help, I ran to the next alley way to see a mugger trying to nab a woman's purse. I ducked behind the garbage can, and pulled my black eye mask out of my pocket then my black beanie, then I slipped them on as quickly as I could.

I ran up to the thief as swiftly as I could, throwing a jab at his jaw then striking at his shin with my foot as hard as I could. He winced, then dropped the purse to clench on to his leg holding it up, I quickly gave the woman her purse and climbed up the fire escape of one of the buildings. When I was almost able to go onto the roof I looked down to see if he would follow and I was right, he was.

I leaped onto the roof, and ran to the building's door that I am assuming went to stairs, I and grasped at the handle, swerving the round golden nob back and forth each way with all my might, while leaning all my weight against the door, but it wouldn't budge, _dang it._ Hearing the ring of shoes and hands hitting the metal of the stairs sent a chill down my spine, _out of all the times I have done this I think this is the worst outcome I have had, and I thought that the last few times, why do I keep running into danger?_ Then I thought flew into to my head at the most perfect timing that has ever occurred in my life _, hide behind the entrance to the stairs_. I ran behind it, sat down, and tried to lower my breathing so you couldn't hear it.

 **I feel like I put way too many puppy references in this chapter, but oh well. Anyway I know this is a little late but please forgive me, I was sick a few days, then all weekend I went camping, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed, and I will try and post a chapter Tuesday in honor of the Flash season premiere, but NO PROMISES, and even though I could tell you don't get your hopes up I know a few of you will anyway.**

 **Plz R &R!**


	19. Thinking sucks

**I know it has been long beyond the meaning overdue and there isn't any amount of apologies I could say that could make up for it but for what it's worth, I am SO SO SORRY. Also sorry it's so short.**

 **Joe's POV**

I was watching the news when I heard a ring at the door. I got up and behind the door was an about fifteen year old girl, who looked very familiar but I could place her exactly. Though why would a fifteen year old girl, which I really don't even know, be at my house?

"Joe West?" she asked, I nodded, "My name is May Park, I am friends with Barry, and my home is currently unavailable so Barry said I could stay here for the night." I could tell that she was trying to hide nervousness, but in my opinion was failing. Though I felt I could trust her, I mean nothing told me not to, but still I had to make sure that she wasn't lying.

"And where's Barry?"

"With Caitlyn."

"And you know Barry how?"

"Work."

"I haven't seen you at the precinct?"

"I am starting next week but he gave me the run down."

"Congratulations you passed my 'are you lying quiz', your prize you can stay the night."

 **GD's POV**

The chills down my spine made me shiver like I was cold but my heart was racing and I had just been running, there was no way I was cold. Still whether I was cold, scared, or jumping for joy I couldn't make a sound, my life kind of depended on it. Normally I wouldn't be scared, but this guy looked as though he was wearing football gear under his clothes, he was taller than most football players are though.

I heard his footsteps get closer and closer, I had the element of surprise on my side again though, so as he turned the corner I kicked him in the face, the pushed him away. The guy then pulled out a pocket knife, and swung I tried to dodge it but he still got my forehead, right above my eyebrow.

Suddenly a bright light shown across the roof, and I turned to find the door to the stairs had been opened, and standing there was a blonde with a dark skin tone and even darker haired girl following behind him. Then the guy ran away as fast as he could, while I just stood there not really knowing what to do.

"Mind telling me what is going on?" The blonde asked.

"It's a long story." I said, it isn't that I didn't want to tell him, it just that is a long story with a lot of explaining.

Then surprise lit up on the woman's face, and she ran up to me. "My god what happened? You're bleeding!" she said prodding at my newly received slash on my forehead. "Come on let's get you inside." She said taking me by the wrist, pulling me to the lit stair way, which burned my eyes, as they were still adjusted to the night.

 **May's POV**

"Thanks." I said as I walked in the door.

"So you're that new girl Captain Singh has been going on about." He said closing the door behind him as he walked toward the couch.

"Really? Captain's already talking about me before I even get on the job," I said as I followed to sit down on the couch, "normally I would be flattered, but since it's him I know none of its probably any good."

"Surprisingly not really, said he was impressed. Still he also said that he was nervous that you wouldn't be as good as you presented yourself to be." I just raised my eyebrows at him. "So what actually happened? I've only heard talk."

"Well I went off like the hotheaded person I am. Gave him my degrees. Told him and demonstrated some of my abilities. Then the rest is history. Forensics assistant one week, and detective another."

"Wow. How old are you again?" he asked.

"14." I answered.

"You seem older than that." He said, I in my mind found this funny because in this time frame I haven't even been born yet. Yet this statement was all too familiar to me, I must have had heard it at least a million times by then, _at least_.

"Yeah. She really does sometimes." I turned my head to see Barry just walk in to the house. I could tell by the tone in his voice and the look on his face that he wasn't just going to leave it there, and the next thing to come out of his mouth was probably not going to be as nice. "And _then_ there are times when she can be as immature as a ten year old."

" _Yeah_ … I had that one coming." I said, and Joe just gave me a questioning look. "You can ask Barry after he shows me to where ever I'm stay at, because I honestly don't want to be here when he has to explain." I said, this way I could be alone and think. Though it really would have been nice to have Caitlyn to talk to, even though she wouldn't know everything but we could've still talked and it still would've helped however vague it may be.

" _Really? You_ , of all people I thought would be first to sign up just so you could make remarks as you please." Barry said with his eyebrows raised. He was right, that wasn't like me at all, so to not raise questions I played with the situation.

"Well if you really are going to miss my sly remarks so very much, I _guess_ I could stay. _Just for you_." I said, Joe laughing his head off as I did.

"No, no, please by all means, go ahead. Upstairs second door to the right." Barry quickly said. I smirked and went up to the room. It was bare and all that was in the room was a bed and a nightstand.

I plopped down on the bed and let out a sigh. _How could I have been so… me. Like always I can have a nice situation and mess it all up just like that in a way that only could only be described as me._ I knew exactly though what me so mad at myself. It wasn't that I let myself get too close or that I possibly screwed up and now GD knows something about me I don't want him too. It was the fact that I knew deep down I like GD, and I can't do anything about it.

I always thought it would be me and him forever. You know true love, like we were destined to be, everyone did. Two speedsters. Two crazy kids, both trying do something in this world. I still remember everything about him. His crazy hair, his weird sayings, how he would risk his own life to save another. How I would risk my own life just to go back. Just for five minutes with him. Just to go back to those simple moments.

 **Flashback**

"Alexa. Alexa. Alexa! Toka!"

"What? … Oh." I said coming to realizing what was going on.

"Daydreaming again are we? I had to call you that awful name of yours. You know I don't like calling you that. It doesn't even suit you. " He said.

"Well it's your own fault. If you wanted me to pay attention you shouldn't have let me sit in the window seat. In a speeder pod. Going through a field of amazing flowers. In spring."

"True, but if I didn't want to talk to you just to show you this place" he got quieter," I would have just sped you myself."

"Fine. Then what do you want to talk about?"

"How long have I known you, Alexa?"

"Since we were eight years old. Four years. We accidentally ran into each other while we were running one night."

"Exactly. Look I didn't know much when I was eight. Heck I still don't know all that much especially compared to you. You're a super genius." I mumbled that I wasn't under my breath. "Yeah you are, but there was one thing I was sure of right then and there. I thought in my head 'I don't think there is another girl alive more perfect than this one.' And thought I didn't really know much about love or just liking someone, but I knew how I felt about you how I still do."

I my head was swirling. I smiled, and looked down, putting hair behind my ear as I did. I could feel my face tint pink.

He put his hand on top of mine which was laying on the arm rest. "Will you go with me?"

Somehow my spinning mind came up with a reaction, and without me thinking did it.

I turned my hand upside down to where mine was now in his. "What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Are you asking me what you think, because I can't give you an answer for that."

"I think yes."

"No duh." I said and smiled.

 **I again am so very sorry for the lateness. So what do you guys think? Any guesses as to who the mystery love of May's life guy is? What do you think will happen with May and GD?**

 **Plz R &R!**


End file.
